


Little Talks

by sergeant_angel



Series: A Head Full of Doubt/A Road Full of Promise [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, a collection of digital communication, from the start of a digital courtship of bugkind, technically it's two cassies, the bug folk have to stick together, the healing power of reality television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel
Summary: After everything with the Accords goes to hell in a handbasket, Cassie Lang, former brainwashed assassin, manages to get put under house arrest in the house next to her brother's. She likes getting to reconnect with her brother and the kid he named after her.The guy in charge of her house arrest isn't too bad either.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Side story from the Riptide universe. Cassie and Noh have too much in common for me to ignore.

Cassie: Hey. U up

Noh: no

Cassie: oh. Sorry

Noh: what’s up

Cassie: can’t sleep. Nightmares

Noh: about?

Cassie: accidentally killing my team

Cassie: also torture

Noh: i’m sorry

Noh: I don’t have any advice on how to make them go away. You just kind of have to wait them out

Noh: sometimes if you get yourself really worn out that helps cut them down? But that’s like bone dead exhaustion

Noh: *deep

Cassie: which is hard to do when people pumped you full of weird supersoldier chemicals

Noh: yep

Cassie: good to know I guess. Hows the colonel?

Noh: better every day. he’ll be back kicking ass soon

Noh: he’s pretty ass-kicking now so mostly he’ll just be able to do it for longer I think

Noh: we’re going to head out to check up on you as soon as the doctor gives him the all clear to travel

Noh: and scott

Cassie: least u wont have to travel far

Cassie: still can’t believe stark got me the house right next to his

Noh: he did what now

Cassie: he...bought me the house next to scotts? We can talk to each other over the fence and minime can visit when scott has her

Cassie: it’s weird to have a tiny person named after me. Like it’s cool but it’s weird.

Noh: sorry, tony stark bought you a house?

Cassie: yeah did he not tell you guys that? I thought he and rhodes were tight

Noh: when did that happen?

Cassie: right after the mess with the Raft I think. Why?

Noh: Rhodey’s just been worried about Tony, apparently he’s started drinking again and he’s been sober for years. Don’t know why though.

Noh: and then he buys you a house? In san francisco? that’s not cheap.

Cassie: I thought he was just being nice to me because of the whole brainwashing thing

Noh: could be

Cassie: you don’t think so though

Noh: You can’t see how worried Rhodey is

Cassie: maybe he just feels guilty about everything that happened. With kate. They used to be pretty close, her mom, like, took him in when his folks died and he and susan went to prep school together or something

Cassie: he taught kate how to parallel park while drinking a martini

Cassie: Happy was not amused

Noh: I didn’t realize they were close

Cassie: were is the operative word there. He started spiraling and we all became shield agents

Cassie: sort of

Cassie: we’re part of the team that found him when he got kidnapped by terrorists or his dads best friend or whatever actually happened with that

Cassie: I forget

Cassie: and then he sort of ran her out of the country

Cassie: but clearly she’s great at being a fugitive so

Cassie: anyway

Noh: have they made contact with you?

Cassie: who

Noh: you know who

Cassie: are you asking as my super special babysitter or what

Noh: i’m asking as a friend. They were my team too you know

Noh: cassie?

Noh: cass

Cassie: no I haven’t heard from them. don’t expect to

Cassie: and i’m not going to look for them either

 

To:  cassie.lang@aven.gov

CC: nohvarr@aven.gov

Subject: House Arrest

Cassie-

You request to expand your perimeter was denied. The FBI doesn’t like how much you and Scott are interacting as it is, and I don’t want to push it and you lose out on getting to talk to him or your niece altogether.

I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but you’re doing great. Keep it up and we might be able to push for a good behavior early release.

Keep your eyes peeled, I’m going to be sending you an email with some security schematics I’d like you to look over, see if there’s any weak spots.

Noh and Tony will be flying out next week to start walking you through the BARF memory program to make sure Hydra didn’t leave any surprises in your mind.

Col. Rhodes

 

To: marvelboii@hautemail.com

Subject: wtf

Does Rhodes know Tony was completely drunk the entire time he was out here????? I mean every time I saw him he seemed either drunk or hungover so what?????

Is he okay?

It was good to see _you_ though. Thanks for helping mini-me set up the sheet between the houses so we can have family movie night. She freaking loves you, dude. Also, apparently Antony misses you too. Bug-kind unite.

 

To: stinging.statue@hautemail.com

Subject: Re: wtf

That’s the first time I’ve seen Tony for any length of time since everything in Germany. Now you get why Rhodes was worried. Rhodey wonders is it’s got something to do with finding out Barnes killed his parents, but he doesn't seem angry? He seems guilty, which makes me worry.

It was my pleasure to help you with the yard movie theatre.

Little-Cassie is great. Big Cassie’s not so bad either

 

Noh: u up

Cassie: you know, Noh? no.

Cassie: sorry. Really wanted to do that. Totally up.

Noh: I feel like I don’t want to talk to you on principle now

Cassie: RUDE

Noh: how dare

Cassie: seriously whats up tho

Noh: just checking up on you

Cassie: isn’t it like 4 am your time

Cassie: are you up hella early or can you not sleep

Noh: could be both

Cassie: dude

Cassie: am I gonna get a real answer from you or should I go back to my super sudoku

Noh: you’re doing sudoku

Cassie: MAYBE

Cassie: or maybe I was planning an elaborate heist and i’m using sudoku as a cover

Noh: OR you were watching trashy reality tv from the 2000s and are using both sudoku and a heist as an ELABORATE cover

Cassie: methinks the lady doth protest too much

Cassie: with the way too specific example

Cassie: so what is it. If it’s big brother or survivor or project runway it’s not trashy

Noh: antm

Cassie: are you for fucking serious

Noh: kidding

Cassie: you totally arent. U can’t sleep and your bingewatching TYRA omg

Cassie: what season

Cassie: noh. I s2g. What season.

Noh: 6

Cassie: hang on

Cassie: oh fuck yes. that’s a good one. What ep. i’m gonna watch it with you

Noh: I hope it’s a given that we’re never going to speak of this in mixed company

Cassie: I hope it’s a given that if we’re going to be texting each other at bullshit hours of the morning because we can’t sleep due to our traumatic pasts that we’re going to watch reality tv together

Cassie: never underestimate the healing power of reality tv

Noh: noted

 


End file.
